


《向日葵、茉莉、星辰花》番外

by procrastinus



Series: 流轉 [1]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, 少女革命
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinus/pseuds/procrastinus
Summary: 她們總是為對方流露出別無僅有的著迷。含兩篇：《關於當天晚上》、《關於在那之後》





	1. 關於當天晚上

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我人生第一篇以及人生第二篇 R18 創作  
> 所以可能拿捏得不太好  
> 請多包涵  
> 

當晚回到家，她們輪流到浴間清洗完臉上的風霜與忙碌了一日的疲憊。  
安希來到臥房，打算換去穿了一天的外出工作服，卻被坐在床緣的人吸引了目光。  
那人反手撐著床，悠哉自適的模樣好像不是剛從店裡回來，而是正在遠方悠閒地度著假。  
似乎連光線都偏愛著她，平平無奇的人造光在落在她的身上，卻硬是照出如同補了不同光源才有的層次，平時不怎麼打理的平順長髮落在削挺利落的肩上、身前，都顯得格外柔順。

微側著頭，安希對著棲在肩上的奇奇說了些話，讓小猴獨自到客廳裡玩耍，要是餓了的話餐桌上的壽司、炒麵和沙拉都可以先拿來填飽肚子，等會她們就會下去。  
目送小猴離去後，她走到歐蒂娜身前，靜靜地打量著淡笑著的人。

立體的五官，細長又不失英氣的雙眉，湛藍靈動的眼眸，鼻高挺秀氣，唇瓣線條秀麗而分明，整個人散發著柔和、清朗的氣質。

——賞心悅目。

「你長得真好看。」安希作下評判。  
「這是在稱讚我嗎？」歐蒂娜說。  
安希認真地望著她，蹙起眉，緩緩搖頭，嚴肅地回應：「是在說我的眼光真好。」  
那雙綠色眼眸中流淌的笑意讓歐蒂娜忍俊不禁，開起空調，拉過安希，讓她跨坐在自己身前。  
掌心輕撫安希的後頸，指緣摩娑著那人的髮根與肌膚，緩緩湊向前，吻上那誇耀自己別具慧眼的雙唇......

吻結束後，歐蒂娜環抱著安希纖細的腰，唇依舊貼著對方柔軟地碰觸著。  
「只看外表，很膚淺又虛榮喔。」  
「那我一定是個很膚淺又虛榮的人。」安希搭在歐蒂娜肩膀上的手撫摸著戀人落在肩上的長髮，冰涼的髮絲比想像中柔軟。  
「因為我長得很好看嗎？」歐蒂娜彎了彎眼眸。  
「是呀。」  
「那，我一定比你更膚淺、更虛榮。」  
安希的眼眸裡流露出笑意，微微拉開距離。  
「越來越會說好聽的話了。」  
食指輕點在戀人的好看的唇線上，延著輪廓慢慢游走。  
麻癢舒適的感覺讓毆蒂娜輕輕地含住了安希的指尖。  
「因為......有人誘惑了兩次嘛。」她說著，唇與舌狀似不經意地碰觸著安希指頭上的肌膚，柔軟的、溫熱的舌，繾綣著它......  
指稍傳來的觸感讓安希的眼神暗了暗，這樣的反應很好地落入了歐蒂娜的眼中。  
修長的手沿著安希的鎖骨，慢慢往下滑，往下畫......  
隔著布料，緩慢地，似是有又似無地碰觸著......

微咬著唇，凝著眉，安希的呼吸亂了拍。想要挪動身體，逃開這溫柔又舒服的撩撥挑逗，但身下的人帶著好看的、讓人無法拒絕的笑容，緩緩地搖頭。

——太狡猾了。  
一定被知道了，喜歡她的笑容......

含著手指的唇瓣、不知何時會舔拭指尖的舌，一齊考驗著她......  
明朗溫柔的笑容有那麼一點可惡。

溫暖濕潤的舌又再次席捲，指腹上殘留著鮮明的濕濘感。胸前的鈕扣被一顆一顆緩緩剝開，溫熱的手探入伏貼的衣料，輕輕刮過細滑的肌膚，來到背部，解開束縛了一天的環扣。

指尖在脊骨上一節一節輕撫、游走，似是不經意地，探索游移的掌心擦過了腰側，引起一陣輕顫，而溫軟的唇也在這時恰巧地含住了同樣敏感的耳垂，綴吻著。  
撐著戀人的肩膀，輕淌而出的聲線裡，平添一份動情時的尾音，旖旎而柔媚......

褪去了安希的襯衫與胸衣。  
歐蒂娜溫柔地摟著安希，掉換了位置，讓安希躺在身下。  
跪臥著，她俯下身，臉埋進安希如絲綢般的波浪長髮裡。  
「想，欺負你。」沙啞、充滿情欲的低喃在安希耳邊響起。  
搭在歐蒂娜肩線上的手緊了緊，熟悉的氣息撲滿鼻尖。  
隱約中還有一絲茉莉的味道......  
「......過份。」  
不答應，也不拒絕的回應。歐蒂娜含著笑，手滑向了安希豐滿的胸脯。  
「過份的意思是......」指稍在飽滿的胸上輕畫著圈，「......這樣？」  
看見安希的眼瞳瑟縮了下，她眸裡的笑意暈了開來。  
「還是......」  
微熱的呼吸灑在安希的耳上。  
指，擦過了安希挺立的乳尖......  
「......這樣？」

酥麻感從被碰觸的地方向頭頂、四肢延伸，直達背脊，安希全身上下不由自主的泛起一陣顫栗，咬著唇，環住了深愛著的人，望進那雙湛藍色的眼眸。  
克制住逐漸失控的心緒。  
「你——如果還想要這件襯衫，那就讓我現在把它脫掉。」  
歐蒂娜眼底蘊滿著笑，「你買的，很耐穿。」  
碧色的眼眸愣了下。接著，她眉梢一挑，瞥了歐蒂娜一眼。  
「你想要我把你的襯衫扯開，讓鈕扣一顆一顆彈在床上嗎？」  
「好強勢呀。」  
「剛剛才說要欺負人的人——」  
話說到一半，安希倒抽一口氣，那人的手在掐捏著她的.......  
「......停......等、等等......」  
耳廓被吻了。  
柔軟的舌舔拭著她，像是故意般，歐蒂娜呼出一口氣徐徐地往裡吹，吹起深處一片騷動，幾乎是同時，撫在她胸前不安分的指尖又再次按捻著她堅挺的頂端。  
「就照這個樣子，來幫我脫好嗎？」歐蒂娜說。  
戰慄與緊繃同時迸發。  
眼底釀著想要被碰觸的深沉欲望。  
安希眼神有些渙散與迷亂，幾乎是強忍著最後一絲理智，再次提醒戀人。  
「......衣服......會壞的......」  
「我會縫好它。」  
這種說詞......  
一點說服力都沒有。  
但安希卻沒有辦法拒絕她。  
「......褲......子......」  
「我會好好幫你把褲子脫掉的。」  
「你的......」  
過份的手總算停下動作。 歐蒂娜望著她，鄭重地，像訴說誓言般。  
「是，我是你的。」一字一句，堅定地說著。  
「笨蛋。」

 

她向來信守承諾，答應了的事，刻下了的誓言，總會拼盡全力。  
所以......  
一定會兌現。

慢條斯理地解開了安希褲上的鈕扣，歐蒂娜勾起難得一見的性感笑容，緩緩潛下身，慢慢卸去安希身上與她同款的米白色九分褲。  
掌撫過戀人的小腿，越過屈起的膝蓋一路徘徊、撥撩，迤邐而上，灼熱的吐息傾灑安希繃緊的大腿，歐蒂娜從那勻稱苗條的雙腿間抬起頭，望向咬著唇低低喘息的人，掌心終於來到了安希身上僅剩的一條薄薄底褲。

指稍在雙腿間或輕或重地描繪，碰觸到安希私處前，歐蒂娜從容地讓指頭滑開，而在察覺到緊繃著的戀人稍稍放鬆後，又更進一步讓指尖刷過敏感點的邊緣，時而靠近，時而退走，時而掠過，時而輕撓.......  
安希摀著唇，別開臉，險些讓破碎的喘息衝出口，眼裡盈滿霧氣，一手捏緊剛卸下的襯衫，反射性地想要將雙腿夾緊。  
先一步，歐蒂娜輕輕抵著她的膝蓋。  
「安希，讓我幫你脫好嗎？」乾淨的，帶著冀望的請求聲......  
循著聲音凝視著那張好看的臉，安希擰著眉，猶豫在眉尖搖擺。  
——太犯規了......  
——怎麼可以用這種語調......  
不到半响，安希深吸一口氣，把手背靠在雙眼上，將雙腿回復到原先的位置。  
終究，不可能拒絕她的吧。

 

斜躺在鬆軟的枕頭上，這樣的姿勢讓安希有些難為情。  
雖然是個很舒服的姿勢，但，也是個很容易被看光的姿勢。  
如果對方要求她將雙腿跨在她的肩膀上的話......

胡思亂想的心神，被落雨一般的吻拉了回來。  
柔軟的雙唇與舌在她的小腹上細細燙烙，輕舔著、煨燙著、引誘著，手探入她的底褲，在大腿的根部輕畫、遊走。  
安希反手擋住光源，將那份羞赧與自己的視線一併隱藏起來，另一手絞著脫下的襯衫，淺淺地呼吸，壓抑著越來越重的喘息聲。  
那雙手終於甘願勾住布料，打算幫她退去最後一層屏障。  
這個當下，安希忽然注意到了一件事——幾乎全裸的自己，與一身衣褲仍整整齊齊穿在身上的歐蒂娜......

「......你的衣服和褲子......」安希輕聲說著。  
歐蒂娜撐起上半身，笑著問：「要幫我脫嗎？」  
邊說，邊將安希身上最後一塊棉質布料慢慢往下拉，「還是，脫給你看？」  
被伺候著的人羞惱地橫了對方一眼。  
「你今晚很......可惡。」  
「這是——」  
歐蒂娜停下卸除的動作，手指前緣隔著已有些潮濕的薄薄布料輕輕擦過私處......  
「木頭的反擊喔。」  
「你——」一波一波熱浪往下身湧去......  
安希緊蹙眉心，輕吸一口氣，瞠了眼歐蒂娜。  
「記仇。」  
「因為......我也是很小心眼啊。」  
安希扭過頭，打定主意不要看向那個笑得越來越可惡的人。

傾身將臉頰貼在安希胸前，歐蒂娜半跪著伸手攬住安希的腰，發現戀人仍扭頭不理她後，歐蒂娜狀似囁嚅地說：「過份、可惡又記仇......很不好......而且還小心眼......」語氣裡夾雜一點求饒的味道。  
才說完，話鋒一轉又變了味。  
「很不妙啊，缺點那麼多，好像很可能會被拋棄呢。」神情浮現一絲很少會出現的埋怨......

——拋棄？  
安希皺眉，移回了視線，低頭靜靜地看著環抱著她，卻一個勁講些沒頭沒尾的話的人。  
而歐蒂娜卻像是講上癮一般，自顧自地怨嘆。  
「以後沒那麼好看的時候，就更危險了。缺點那麼多，又長得不好看了，就會被掃地出門了吧。」

安希默默凝視著對方，不發一語。

察覺到兩人間的氣氛有些不太對，安希似乎有點不高興，歐蒂娜趕緊收住後續的話，抬起頭，沉默片刻，後語帶猶豫地吐露。  
「嗯......其實有一點......吃醋。」  
她輕刮著臉，視線依舊停留在那雙碧綠眼眸上沒有逃開。  
「吃醋？」  
話題跳得太快，安希一時間無法從這些個隻字片語推敲出前因後果。  
「沒什麼。」  
一定，有什麼。  
困惑在安希微凝的眉尖徘徊。  
最近有做了什麼讓眼前的人吃醋的事嗎？  
應該，沒有呀......  
沒等她想明白，低落的、帶著佔有慾的低啞聲揭示了謎底。  
「我討厭別人看你的眼神。」  
皺著眉的表情與剛剛狀似隨口一句的模樣重疊在一起。  
......缺點那麼多，又長得不好看了，就會被掃地出門了吧？  
......吃醋？  
......我討厭別人看你的眼神？  
原來已經介意成這個樣子了呀......  
好像，被算帳了。  
哎呀哎呀怎麼辦，這樣的歐蒂娜......

她將眼前的人拉向自己，薄薄的細汗暈染在歐蒂娜的衣衫上。  
突然安靜下來的室內，只聽得到兩人交疊的心跳聲。  
「還以為你......不會吃醋。」  
「......其實很介意。」靠在安希胸前，歐蒂娜悶悶地回答。  
「好誠實。」好可愛......  
她笑著，將掌心貼在歐蒂娜的臉龐上，微涼細膩的觸感透過相貼的肌膚傳了過來。  
「很想看你誘惑我喔......」安希說。  
歐蒂娜雙頰瞬間刷紅，總算意識到剛剛到底說了些什麼。

歐蒂娜困窘的模樣逗得安希直想繼續捉弄下去。  
牽起歐蒂娜的左手將它放在將脫未脫的棉質內褲上，安希曖昧地咬了咬濕潤的下唇，再輕輕舔過......  
「幫我把它——」指尖柔柔地畫過歐蒂娜的手背，眼神極盡嫵媚......「脫...掉......」

嚥了嚥口水，歐蒂娜臉上有些臊熱，但更多的是無法忽視的，想要好好撫摸對方的期待。  
熱切的，在心裡、在深處，喧囂鼓譟著的期待。  
很快，安希誘人的胴體呈現在她的眼前。

 

咬著歐蒂娜的鎖骨，聽著逐漸加快的心跳聲，感受著撐著手伏在自己身上卻越來越緊繃的身軀，安希將戀人的扣子一顆一顆解開，剝開背扣，褪去穿了一天的襯衫與內衣，手來到了歐蒂娜的褲緣解開鈕扣，將拉鍊慢慢往下拉......  
「很想看你誘惑我——但是，這一次......」  
她拉起歐蒂娜的手指，一寸一寸地吻著掌心、指根、指節......煽情的畫面刺激著不久前還在使壞的人。  
不可控的酥麻感從頭皮衝向背脊，歐蒂娜微微睜大眼，摒住呼吸，看著安希將自己手指的前端含進口中，緩緩地舔拭、吸吮......  
安希勾起笑容，很滿意戀人的反應。  
確認已經充分潤濕後，她引領著歐蒂娜的手來到身下，慵懶地，魅惑地，闔動著雙唇，無聲地說......  
「我想要。」  
欲望在眼底，燃燒......

藍色的雙眸顏色越來越濃郁。  
剛從身上滑落的淡藍色襯衫，鬆鬆垮垮地蓋在安希身上。  
襯衫下挺立的蓓蕾，若隱若現的柔美曲線......微微屈屈起的勻稱光滑的雙腿......這些都一一映在歐蒂娜眼底。  
但下一秒，溫燙潮濕的指尖觸感，掠奪了她的注意力。  
幽微的暗焰在歐蒂娜的雙瞳中耀動。

細碎的吻落在安希的唇角、頸項，長髮從臉頰兩邊向下傾洩，隨著吻輕掃著安希滾燙的肌膚，燙出一片漣漪。  
「安希......」她用沙啞的聲音叫喚對方，「幫我把長褲脫掉，好嗎？」請求著。  
「......這是......強人所難呀......」安希的聲音顫了顫。  
唇在安希的鎖骨上細琢、流連，「是的......」  
攀在歐蒂娜背上的雙手輕掐了毫不掩飾的戀人。  
「好可惡。」  
隨著這聲抱怨聲落，原本安份的指頭突然往上，輕刷過安希最脆弱敏感的一處。  
「唔——」安希發出悶哼。  
兩指停留在漸漸充血處的上緣，緩緩按壓。  
「忍不住想要對你做點很壞的事。」她暗啞地回應。  
安希深吸一口氣後，克制住戰慄，抿著唇，睨了眼提出過分要求的人，接著將手從戀人的背移往腰際，試圖脫去那條礙事的米白色九分褲。  
而那人卻俯下身，咬開覆蓋在她胸前的衣料，含住了她，舌尖在胸前挺立敏感的部位打轉，溫熱的唇舌，小心翼翼地碰觸，吸吮。  
一股熱流又再次衝入下腹......  
像是配合好似地，指腹毫無猶豫地按上已腫脹、裸露出的那一點，靈巧地來回揉壓、旋轉。  
另一隻手從撫摸著平滑的小腹，沿著曲線慢慢，慢慢地撥撩，像在摩擦又似遊走，直到來到另一座頂峰，撫了上去，輕柔地握滿，接著難以控制地，用指尖輕輕揉捏著。  
安希緊緊扣住歐蒂娜纖細結實的腰，半闔著眼，咬著唇，不斷顫抖，身體越來越熱，難以控制的喘息聲化成淺淺的低吟。  
「褲子還在喔。」  
——過份......  
連瞪她的力氣都沒了。  
——好想，要。

 

溫柔地吻去安希額際上泛起的細密汗水，往下順著鼻梁慢慢吻上安希輕啟的雙唇，舌探入口中越過齒間碰觸到安希柔軟的舌，細細地交纏。  
一手輕擁住戀人，歐蒂娜撫上安希私處的指稍也向下游到入口旁，沿著柔嫩細滑的深淺起伏緩緩描繪，像是要等對方準備好似的力道很輕，全然沒有剛才的急切與強硬。  
輕喘著。迷濛的綠眸裡漾著水氣，安希視線慢慢聚焦到眼前。  
這個人......  
——這種溫柔簡直是折磨......  
越堆越高的慾望侵蝕著安希的理智，難以自持地貼緊歐蒂娜，想藉由肌膚間的磨擦，把這個難受的感覺蹭去。  
深處越來越空，越來越空，相貼的地方越來越熱，越來越熱.....她聽到自己的喘息聲。  
在歐蒂娜輕啃著她的頸脖時，她握住歐蒂娜的手臂，闔上眼簾。  
「歐蒂娜......」  
將所有的渴望化成簡單的音節。  
「進來。」

 

咬著下唇，等待著那人的侵入，卻迎來熟悉的氣息，輕舔過淡淡的咬痕，舌尖滑過微張的口，與她的舌纏繞在一起。  
朦朧間，歐蒂娜的指尖推進了她的入口，輕顫著，安希等待戀人毫無保留地占有她。  
但手指只前進了一小節，便停了下來。  
「會不會不舒服？」  
安希抱著歐蒂娜緩緩搖頭，忽視異物侵入的感覺，輕吸一口氣後，淺笑著說：  
「不是說要欺負人跟做很壞的事？」  
「怎可能在這種......」  
環住歐蒂娜的脖頸，安希微微挺身向上貼近，將早就已深知的，對方會告訴她的那些煨燙人心卻不合時宜的話吻去。  
接著將自己的掌心貼覆在那因擔心她而停下的手上，在歐蒂娜反應過來前，推著它一口氣往深處探進。  
當最後一個指節沒入濕熱的甬道時，安希結束了兩人間的輕柔擁吻。

「我是你的。」  
她在歐蒂娜的耳邊，鐫刻下誓言。

 

歐蒂娜緊緊蹙著眉，眼裡滿是責怪與擔心。  
「笨蛋。」受傷了怎麼辦？  
指頭停留在原處，一動也不敢動。  
「你——」  
「好熱.....」  
淺淺的低語融去了她嚴峻的線條，扶著安希，眉眼間有些許無奈，但更多的卻是溢滿而出的戀慕。俯下身，她吻上安希。  
細密的碎吻慢慢地往下，來到胸前，她抬起頭望向想相守一生的人，凝著眉不確定地讓指尖稍稍動了一下。  
謹慎自持的模樣讓勉強克制住喘息的安希笑了，她知道如果不做點什麼，歐蒂娜一整晚都會很小心。  
搭在歐蒂娜背上的手順著肌理向下滑，滑過那人細緻敏感的後腰處，讓歐蒂娜背脊一陣繃緊。指腹遊走到腰側，隨著姣好柔韌的身線，蜿蜒而上，指尖掠過敏感的胸側緩下步伐......打轉著、蹁躚著，燃起一片欲焰。歐蒂娜咬著唇輕輕喘息......  
最後安希拾起歐蒂娜的下顎，拇指在歐蒂娜的唇瓣上摩娑。  
「要我。」  
——安希說。

這一次歐蒂娜不再猶豫，親吻安希的指腹後，低下頭吻上安希的胸口，埋入安希體內的手指微彎，在濕熱的甬道裡緩緩磨動，拇指沿著外圍或輕或重的按壓、勾勒。溫熱的內壁包覆著她的手指，當指滑過時，來回牽起的滑膩潤濕著熱燙的細嫩幽壑，緊攀著她的肩膀的戀人手臂越收越緊。  
進出安希的手，力道逐漸加大，一次一次地推進再退出，指頭一下一下地刺激著甬壁上端。  
熱浪一陣一陣打來，漸漸湧出的快感，從安希體內蔓延開來。  
如雨般的吻來到了峰頂，歐蒂娜含住安希心房上那敏感的一點，柔軟的舌在上頭舔吮、打轉，讓安希忍不住嗚咽出聲。  
她的雙腿勾住歐蒂娜的腰，無助地輕蹭著，似舒服又似難受的感覺讓她低低地喊著歐蒂娜的名字，一遍又一遍。

汗水濡濕了歐蒂娜額前垂落的長髮，聽到安希叫喚著自己的名字時，原本逡巡腰際的另一手也攀上了安希的另一座柔軟山峰，掌心覆在峰頂揉壓著，食指與無名指尋到了突起的峰尖，探了上去，雙指根部夾著尖端，輕輕地摩擦。

含咬著安希硬實的乳尖，牙齒與舌頭輕囓、撩動，反覆廝磨，拇指也在這時按向安希身下充血、脆弱的那一圓核。  
突如其來的進犯讓安希猛地睜大眼，「嗯——」喘息聲裡參雜了瞬間拔高的哭音，身體微微弓起，本能地想要貼近擁抱著自己的人。

接著歐蒂娜伸進了第二指，加速了抽送，雙指直直深入，再刮著內壁而出，拇指也隨著前後的律動，一次一次擦過腫脹、浮起的小核。  
「慢...嗯......慢點......」  
甬道輕微收縮著。  
安希渾身沁著細汗，腰不受控制地略略扭動著，凌亂急促的喘息雜著甜膩的呻吟，奏成似是再也控制不住的細小啜泣。  
「太快...嗯......快、快了唔......」手下意識地緊摀住嘴，不讓越來越高亢的聲音自口中流洩出，卻被歐蒂娜輕輕撥開，接著兩人的雙手十指相疊交扣。

略微調整了姿勢，歐蒂娜吻去安希眼角的淚光與涔涔汗水。  
「安希......再忍一下......」她在安希的耳邊輕喚著對方的名字。  
接著就像是知道等下安希會咬緊下唇般，吻上了她，接著控制住力道加速搓揉了安希身下脆弱無比的兩點......  
反射性地，安希的五指緊緊扣住歐蒂娜的背。被含入歐蒂娜口中的甜膩呻吟，頓時破碎成無可控的抽泣。  
碧綠的瞳孔微微放大，安希瞬間地失了神，一切聲音戛然而止，所有的思緒空白成一片。濕熱的甬壁與身軀同時抽蓄，弓起背部不住震顫，雙腿、相握的手緊緊絞住擁摟著她的戀人。  
伴隨高潮而來的熱液溢滿窄徑，裹住歐蒂娜修長的雙指......

快感自身下流竄到了全身，彷如潮汐一波一波拍向正迷離恍惚著的安希......  
癱軟的身體就似要融化般......

 

等安希漸漸平復下來，才發現在她失神的那段時間，歐蒂娜的雙指已從她的體內退出。  
臉龐上傳來舒適的觸感，歐蒂娜正溫柔而仔細地吻去她沾濕眼角的淚與遍佈額際的薄汗，兩人交扣的十指依然沒有放開。  
彎起唇角，她加重了摟住對方的力道。

「很累吧。」歐蒂娜稍稍拉開兩人間的距離，「要不要先睡一下。」  
安希疲憊地牽起笑容，任由自己在深愛的人的臂彎中沉沉睡去。

 

後來，等她在歐蒂娜的懷抱裡模模糊糊轉醒時，歐蒂娜問了她一個問題。  
「......不會覺得有點差勁、幼稚嗎？」猶豫著，好像做了錯事般。  
「差勁？幼稚？是指......？」  
「竟然在意那些事情......還......」聲音小得幾乎要聽不見。  
安希看著雙頰染上紅暈，不知怎麼啟齒的戀人。  
「那有點開心你吃醋的我，可能也滿差勁跟幼稚的吧。」  
「呃？」  
「難為情的話不說第二遍。」  
話雖如此，但歐蒂娜的一番話讓她想起了些什麼......  
瞇著眼，漾起一抹愉悅燦爛的笑容。  
她翻過身，居高臨下地看著躺在自己身下的歐蒂娜，碧綠的眸底湧動著幽森危險的光芒。  
笑盈盈地對著親愛的戀人說：  
「然後現在——」  
指尖在歐蒂娜緊實的小腹上畫過，泛起一陣顫慄。  
「輪到我了。」

長褲還未褪下的人，吞了一口唾沫......  
輕喘在繼續......

 

 


	2. 關於在那之後

喜歡被抱著親吻，那種被珍視的感覺......

唇從她的後頸一點一點地向下吻，淺淺的鼻息與輕柔的吻落在她有著淡淡傷痕的背上，很慢很慢，像不想放過任何一絲紋理般的緩慢。  
手停在肩膀與腰線上，安希正在歐蒂娜的身後抱著她。  
跪著的身體微微地向前傾，視線裡看不見正吻著她的安希，敏感的背卻不斷告訴她那雙唇瓣溫熱而柔軟，很燙人。  
「安希......」歐蒂娜擰著眉，克制住呼吸，握住停放在腰上的手，氣息不穩地向提出要求，「脫掉它......」  
安希停下吻，將順著歐蒂娜曲前的角度傾身，慢慢往上。  
乳尖磨擦著歐蒂娜的後背。人體的熱氣與似有似無的觸感像羽毛輕搔著肌膚，點燃一路看不見的燙人痕跡。  
「想看你誘惑我......」安希吻著歐蒂娜早已通紅的耳，帶著渴望與魅惑。  
「......但是......我......不會.....」  
赤裸的女體攀吻著半裸的她，乳尖沿著她的後背挑逗、摩擦。  
「今晚還有很多時間。」  
「我......不知道怎麼做......」  
「那你要好好想想了。」  
她怎麼會忘記安希不吃虧的一面？  
讓人顫慄的柔軟唇瓣又再次印在背上，而手卻安分得連撫摸都不願......  
下腹更緊了。  
所有的感官都被調動了起來，吻好似綿延無盡，每一吻落下，刮撩心間的難耐讓思緒越發模糊，所有的想法逐漸融成了簡單的想望——身體好想被安希觸摸。  
而還穿在身上的長褲與緊繃的下腹卻提醒著歐蒂娜，這場溫柔的禮尚往來還會很長，除非她順應著戀人提出的要求。

看不見的吻，故意吹拂肌膚的熱氣，摩擦床單時發出的聲音，觸覺與聽覺在浮想聯翩下越來越敏銳......  
在忍受不住時，她拉起安希的一手貼在胸前，領著它觸碰著自己胸脯的外側，輕輕喘息，渴望它能再進一步，但它卻只游走在外側，只在那不輕不重地揉按著。  
伏在身上的安希，表情是半瞇著眼忍耐著？還是微凝著眉愉悅著？  
是渴望要她？或只是打量？  
......看不見，所有的一切通通都看不見。  
不應存在的不安無知無覺地浮現。  
——『想看你誘惑我......』  
——『誘惑我......』  
幾滴溫滑的液體又從入口順著肌膚滑到了薄薄的內褲上，原本乾爽舒適的棉料，因她不斷渴求的情慾而變得黏膩濕濘。讓人煩躁不適的貼合感。  
——脫掉它，貼著好不舒服。  
——『想看你誘惑我......』  
——脫掉它，已經、已經為了你那麼濕了......  
——『誘惑我......』  
——你......  
冷靜、羞澀......  
——每一次每一次，每一次你只要一吻背後.......  
理性、矜持......  
全都——  
斷、開、了。

牽起安希的手撫上胸脯，指腹抵著安希的指尖按壓著自己逐漸硬實的頂點。  
接著歐蒂娜顫抖著拉過安希撫在她腰側的右手，越過小腹，探進解開鈕扣與拉鏈的長褲下的棉料底褲裡。  
深吸一口氣，歐蒂娜的手覆蓋在安希的手上，五指對五指，略微停頓後將安希的手指放至自己私處入口外側，如自瀆般隔著安希的指梢對自己按壓、撥撩著。  
歐蒂娜身體微微瑟縮，沾在手上的液體與略略擦過指緣的觸感，以及私處同時反饋的被撫觸感，衝擊著不曾自瀆的她。  
等兩人的指頭都染上由甬道而來的濕濘，歐蒂娜引著安希的指尖來回滑掃自己從未細碰過的柔軟起伏的隱密丘壑。臉頰紅得得幾乎要滴出血來，睫毛上漸漸有些濕潤。

而安希......還是沒有動作......  
也，沒有聲音。

咬著唇，歐蒂娜閉起眼，將兩人的指略微上提，領著安希的指一下一下地掃過敏感不已的地域，直到核充血飽滿露出後，她抽手半褪下長褲與內褲，喘息著重新覆上安希的手，使安希的指尖按壓在她最脆弱的那一點上......  
微躬著，顫抖著，嗚咽著，透過安希的指尖自己施著力摩擦、刺激、撥弄著自己，羞恥感與一陣一陣停不下來的快感讓歐蒂娜全身泛起淡淡的紅暈。  
——已經......  
「......可.....嗯....可以...哈...嗯...嗎......？」  
——安希......回應我......  
——拜託......回應我......

安希親吻了歐蒂娜的臉頰，對微微發顫的她說：  
「抱歉，太壞心眼了。」

當右手被修長的手握住，拉著潛入底褲放在散發著熱氣的下身時，安希就已訝異得無法反應。因為了解，所以知道自瀆這個選項從來不曾出現在歐蒂娜的腦海裡，而且也毫無必要，她們之間不存在單方面的索取與承受，床事亦然。  
但梗在喉嚨裡的句子在看到歐蒂娜柔美嫵媚的側臉線條與通紅的耳根時消了音。  
被圈在懷中微微顫抖、發燙，卻越來越動人的歐蒂娜，讓她喪失了阻止戀人動作的念頭。  
無法打斷。  
不想打斷。  
那種快哭的語調，那種不知如何是好的羞怯，那種溢滿心頭的縱容。  
得寸進尺了。  
但，一定會得寸進尺的呀。  
想要親吻會讓歐蒂娜敏感到癱軟的尾椎，想要看歐蒂娜為了自己渾身泛上櫻色，想要聽歐蒂娜喊著自己的名字。  
想要她蜷縮著軀幹、腳趾，緊捏著自己來到高潮。  
想，讓她失神。  
想，讓她眼泛淚光。

已經食髓知味了。

舔舐著歐蒂娜的後頸，濃稠的慾望讓安希綠色的眼瞳晦暗而深邃。  
——你絕對不知道自己有多麼漂亮。  
「剛剛那不是誘惑喔。」  
她停住右手的動作，在歐蒂娜的耳邊用著氣音說，而另一手則按著歐蒂娜喜歡的方式主動撫弄著飽滿的胸脯，輕刮著挺立的尖端頂點。  
歐蒂娜反射性地微微合攏雙腿。雙手從安希的手背上滑開，一手貼著安希的手肘，一手握著安希上舉的下手臂，將上身半靠向安希，微閉著眼，淺淺地喘氣。  
「......我不知道...嗯......什麼.......是...誘惑.....嗯......」  
潛伏在歐蒂娜私處指腹重新動了起來，還稍稍加重了力道，來回刷弄小核。歐蒂娜一陣顫抖，發出嗚咽般的呻吟，下身隨著她的手部動作微微晃動。  
「但你那是叫作......把自己送給我吃掉......」含住歐蒂娜的耳朵，雙手加快了速度，「抱歉，已經克制不住了。」  
「啊、哈...哈.....嗯.......」  
在第一波高潮來臨時，歐蒂娜雙手反射性地緊扣住安希撫弄她的兩手，還沒等她稍微平息下來，耳邊就響起安希的聲音。  
「歐蒂娜......稍微往前趴。」  
無法思考對方說了些什麼，上身就被輕輕的往下按，她的手才撐住床面，安希的吻就落在了柔韌的後腰上部，雙手延著優美的腰線摩娑著，吻從延著性感的背溝線一路向下酥麻感蔓延全身，歐蒂娜擰著眉發出淺淺的鼻音就要撐不住自己的重量。  
當吻落在尾椎上時，她輕喊一聲，幾乎癱軟了下去。

停住吻，安希攬住了歐蒂娜無力的腰，而唇與舌卻不放過她，含吮遊走在微顫的後背上。  
瑟縮又靠近，鼻音裡揉著一絲甜膩，想叫對方停止最後又順應著對方，舒服又難受地煎熬著。  
渾身都在發燙。

等到歐蒂娜終於能撐住自己時，安希一手撫著歐蒂娜的腰，另一手穿過股間，向上潛行，再次來到柔嫩濕濘的入口處。  
「等、等一下......」歐蒂娜喘著氣止住安希的動作，往回望，霧氣在潤濕的眼眸裡氤氳蒸騰，全身散發著柔弱的氣息。  
安希拉開兩人的距離，微微有些不解。  
「安希......抱著我......或者讓我看得到你......」  
安希舒展了五官，將雙手從歐蒂那身上移開。  
「歐蒂娜把身體轉過來。」

 

那句話後，歐蒂娜應著要求轉過身，背部才剛貼上床面，安希就十分果斷乾脆地直接脫去她退至膝蓋的九分褲與貼身內褲。  
大腿貼在歐蒂娜的私處上，安希湊下身，一手攬在她枕骨與頸間，一手撫摸她的胸脯。  
吻從脖頸開始向上慢慢啃咬、輕舔過喉嚨、下頷，依著一邊臉頰的弧線來到光潔的額頭，再隨著眉骨、眼窩、鼻梁吻到唇瓣。  
歐蒂娜抱著安希，雙手摩擦著她光滑的背。

當唇與唇稍稍分開時，歐蒂娜半垂著眼，喃喃地說：  
「以為你剛才要那樣進來。」  
安希抬手整理歐蒂娜因汗水而黏在額際上的髮絲，再吻去汗水。  
「你以前說過了不喜歡那種姿勢。」眉頭輕輕地皺起，「你不喜歡，我不會那樣做。」  
末了，又再解釋，「想讓你舒服一點，濕一點——」  
「停......」歐蒂娜摀住安希，臉頰燒紅。為什麼不壞心眼的時候也能這樣讓人......  
就算已經被要過很多次了，但這種直白......  
不管有意、無意，自己都被吃定了啊。  
這樣的性格真的是——

她放開摀著安希的手。  
「吶，安希。」五指探入波浪般的長髮裡，一手撫著頸後，將微微蹙著眉的戀人拉向自己，唇瓣相疊，舌尖撬開微啓的雙唇繞著對方的舌尖，忽深忽淺地共舞。  
安希會意地柔化了眉眼。  
取過蓬鬆的枕頭墊在歐蒂娜身後。掌心托揉著雪白雙峰，指緣前端擦著挺實的淡粉色峰頂。  
頂著戀人私處的大腿被微微夾攏，摟住自己的手也略略收緊。  
查覺到這些細微動作後，安希結束了吻，在歐蒂娜耳邊皺著眉頭留下一句輕飄飄的抱怨。  
「以後最少要都刷完牙才能做這些，不能吻、不能含、不能舔......很討厭。」  
接著潛下身，啄吻姣好的鎖骨，絲毫沒看見戀人羞窘得幾欲滴血的表情。

 

細碎的吻向下一路來到左側胸口，安希抬起頭對著紅著臉的人艷麗一笑，將長髮勾在耳後，緩緩地張開口輕舔吸吮微微顫抖的粉色蓓蕾。

視覺與觸覺同時刺激，歐蒂娜淺吸一口氣。  
一股熱流從身下湧出。  
撐在床上的雙手瞬間緊握。  
抱住安希的脖頸，五指淹沒在蓬鬆柔順的紫色長髮裡，戀人的舌繞著她薄色的乳暈慢慢地打轉，在她稍稍放鬆時又立刻刮過挺立的尖頂。  
歐蒂娜微闔著眼，想把伏在身前的人推遠一些，轉瞬又摟得更緊。

下腹一陣一陣淺淺地收縮。似乎又有少量的液體從雙腿間滑落。

原本佔領左胸口的手不斷下行，撫摸她纖細緊實的小腹，最終停留在這次不能吻、不能含、不能舔的雙腿根部。  
擱在滑膩的入口邊緣的指尖似乎在探索著隱密的麓谷溪澗，緩緩滑動，濡濕著指尖。  
喘息聲漸漸落了拍。

安希半銜著染上水光的櫻色乳尖，雙眸耀動著熾熱的火光。  
「歐蒂娜......可能會停不下來......」  
被液體沾濕的雙指按上了歐蒂娜脆弱敏感的核心上。  
「唔、嗯——」凌亂的喘息裡夾雜著低低的呻吟聲。

覆在歐蒂娜右胸前的指摩娑、刮掃著硬挺的乳尖頂，溫熱的舌席捲胸前另一側敏感點。  
歐蒂娜微微輕哼，壓抑著逐漸急促的喘息，胸口每次的起伏都伴隨著淺淺的顫抖。  
她感覺到自己的下半身快要沒有力氣，這時點在核上的指腹開始時輕時重地摩擦。  
「安希......嗯...安希......」  
她不住地夾緊了雙腿，似乎想躲避這越來越難受的甜蜜折磨，卻把跪伏在身上的戀人推向自己。  
快感一波一波地湧出，迷離間她又下意識地放開了安希，咬住食指。

安希微瞇著眼，毫無預兆地同時加速了舔拭、揉按的動作。  
「安希......啊......」  
歐蒂娜緊緊抱住安希埋在胸前的頭，十指揉進髮絲裡，身體不由自主的往前弓，腳趾微曲。  
而安希咬著下唇，壓下蹭著私處的大腿，加重手上的力道，在核上旋轉。  
左手微擰著右側脹紅的小實，含在嘴裡的那側也用舌尖來回刺激著。  
「嗯、啊啊——」  
歐蒂娜身體向後仰起，微微抽蓄。  
安希再次加快了速度。  
「不......慢、停，停下......安希......」  
「抱歉——」  
安希吻上了她，戀人少見的泣音也隱沒在吻中。  
而手上的動作卻更重、更快，反覆刺激著已達高潮的人的上身與下身，那最敏感的兩處。

歐蒂娜後仰的身軀瞬間蜷縮，握在安希肩膀上的雙手反射地要將對方推開。  
「唔——」  
但安希快一步地抱住她，指緣夾住脆弱充血的小核，微微施力地揉捻......  
「啊——」腳趾蜷曲，收縮，床單被扯得凌亂。  
雙臂深深攥住擁抱著她的戀人。左腿無助地扣著對方纖細的腰，下身無意識地挺起，將私處往貼向不斷索要她的人。  
快感從體內深處不斷向外淹出，只剩痙攣與顫抖。

身體一片潮紅，思緒漸漸漂遠，眼前的影像似乎都模糊了。恍惚間她發現唇齒間有熟悉的味道，歐蒂娜慢慢回過神，還未被進入的甬道一下一下地收縮，液體沿著發燙的肌膚滑落。

拽住安希緩緩按壓下腹部的手腕，安希停下吻稍稍拉開兩人間的距離。  
歐蒂娜淡淡地笑著，撫摸著安希的臉龐。  
「安希，已經可以了。」  
「其實不一定要——」  
歐蒂娜淺淺地搖頭。  
「真是個固執的人。」安希數落著。  
「嗯，」聲音有些虛弱，「所以要麻煩你了。」  
「可是......已經兩次了。」  
「嗯。」歐蒂娜微微地點頭，表示自己很清楚提出什麼要求。  
也許下次應該讓她累到直接睡著？安希微蹙著眉，默默地想著。  
略顯無奈地看著眼眸中仍帶著水氣的歐蒂娜，安希摟住她側翻過身，一起側躺在鬆軟的枕頭墊上。

捋起黏貼在戀人臉頰上的一綹髮絲，吻去伏貼在額際的細汗。  
右手順著肩胛骨、脊椎撫摸到緊實的臀部，再沿著臀線漫行到矯健纖長的大腿，引著它跨在自己的腰上，之後手游進兩人貼合的小腹，持續向下。

歐蒂娜抱著安希，輕輕閉上眼，安希微熱的唇瓣細吻著她的五官。  
那是種被珍視的感覺。

安希手指來到歐蒂娜的入口處，小心地潛入。吻未停，柔柔地拂過歐蒂娜微凝的眉宇。  
她的戀人體內相對沒那麼敏感，能引起高潮的部位主集中在外，但每回歐蒂娜都還是會希望她進入。  
可能是想被所愛的人佔有，一種約束性的儀式感？  
或者，不自覺地想對她敞開脆弱的部位？畢竟侵入體內比在體外危險許多。  
又或者，固執地認為這是公平？  
不管原因是哪一樣，她都要保證進入歐蒂娜體內時已經充分濕溽，因此她習慣先讓對方有過一高潮再伸進。同時，藉由高潮後引起的敏感，在此時進入，來回深淺抽送也能有機會為不容易因窄徑摩擦而感覺到舒服的人帶來或多或少的興奮舒適。

當手指徹底沒入後，安希在心裡發出了嘆息，緊緻濕熱的甬道包圍著她的中指。  
她摟緊歐蒂娜，緩緩抽動手指。  
一手撫摩著戀人蝶翼般精緻的肩胛骨，溫軟的掌心擦著微壟的雙翅不停地游移、撫觸。

分不清是哪裡湧出了悸動，情慾再次薰染了晴空般的眸眼。  
光裸的腳背摩娑著安希的小腿，每動一下，都會連動體內的雙指朝深處更加推進，提醒著她此刻正被安希佔有著。  
也許貪戀的是能為她獻身......  
「我只是想給你......」她在她的耳邊默默呢喃。

安希頓了下。  
「吶，歐蒂娜......你......」  
溫柔的眉目間，帶著一抹淺淡的無可奈何。  
——不要只記得寵我。  
想停下來用這句話再次數落對方，但現在能做的也只有更加珍惜地吻著她。

等毆蒂娜的表情逐漸放鬆後，安希將無名指一併探入，時淺時深地律動。  
被體液潤濕了的拇指同時伸向腫脹不已的圓核，在觸碰到那點前，安希一陣躊躇，她不確定是否已過了過度敏感的時期，隨後她將重心集中在下方及兩側，小心地碰觸著。  
「嗯——」暈紅著臉的歐蒂娜發出時斷時續的鼻音，安希的臉頰適時湊近輕貼，讓煎熬在歡愉與難受間的戀人能依偎著。  
歐蒂娜的眼神漸漸迷離......  
眼前所見漸漸迷濛......  
只有縛繞著她的另一具女體時不時傳來舒服冰涼的溫度。  
是安希，她深愛的人，與她相愛的戀人。  
歐蒂娜貼向前，唇線微微地揚起。

唇舌在肩線吮吻輕舔，雙指在甬道裡淺刮抽動，無法抗拒的地域被靈巧地按壓。  
時間的流逝變得極慢，她腦袋像喝了酒似的微暈，思緒時聚時散。

安希埋在她的耳邊，輕咬耳垂，喚回她渙散的注意力。  
「如果不舒服就推開。」說完，拇指滑過谷間沾濕了指腹，點上小核，輕輕按上。

歐蒂娜唇間溢出一聲低淺的輕吟。水光在半垂著的眼眸裡流轉，潤濕了眼角。  
速度慢慢攀升，敏感不已的身體逐漸緊繃，雙手攀在安希光滑的背上，不知何時開始的喘息變成了壓抑的低吟。

安希忽然換了方式，手腕開始正反旋轉。  
裡外濕漉幼嫩的敏感帶，被突如其來的方式快速摩擦。歐蒂娜表情倏地一變，緊緊攀住安希，赤裸的腿纏上戀人，冰涼細潤的肌膚讓滾燙的身體情不自禁貼近，相纏交錯。

室內能聽到的只有歐蒂娜的劇烈地喘息聲。  
「......安希......安...嗯......哈......」  
腰蹭著安希焦躁地扭動，雙腿纏繞著戀人交錯相絞。指甲隨著力道的加重而泛白。  
「啊...嗯......」她又再次咬住自己的食指，阻止不能自己的叫喚。

微暗的綠瞳裡閃過難測的微光，安希改變了動作，左手攬住歐蒂娜的脖子，手指繞到前撥開歐蒂娜食指，再將自己的食指遞補進歐蒂娜的口中。  
「抱緊我。」  
徘徊在戀人私處充分濡濕的拇指忽地撥過充血的小核，再迅速地壓上，一按一扭，再前後掃刷。  
兩指在入口處索求、震盪，時不時深深探入，再刮著內壁而出。。  
兩次高潮後敏感至極的身體禁不起這種猝不及防的進攻與致命的快感，電流般的顫慄竄過全身。  
腦裡的弦徹底崩斷，再也無法克制地咬住安希的食指，指甲嵌進了戀人的肌膚裡。身體向後仰彎成一道弧型，長髮落在枕頭外，散在了床上。小腿、腳踝無序地踢蹭著床單，腳趾緊曲一塊。

——痛。  
安希蹙緊眉心，繼續墜吻著歐蒂娜白皙姣好的頸項、肩膀。  
恣意放肆的右手絲毫沒有緩下來的跡象。

歐蒂娜緊咬安希的牙齒越咬越重，越咬越重......  
從腳趾到髮頂全身在顫抖，劇烈地顫抖......

安希不再擺動窄徑裡的雙指，全部動作集中在紅腫挺立的小核上，指腹巧勁地撥弄、揉壓反覆刺激著核，一次又一次，間隔逐漸縮短，速度逐漸加快。  
「唔......哈、唔...唔....啊......」  
嗚咽聲不斷流出，就像哭泣一般。內壁一抽一抽，收縮痙攣著。  
晶瑩的淚光懸在眼簾上。  
摟緊安希又放開，想推開轉瞬又再次緊摟。  
——安希......呃...啊......安希......  
長髮披散在胸前身後，她咬著安希的手指，無助地搖頭，下身卻越向前挺，跟著安希的節奏擺動得越來越快。  
體內深處的快感像被安希掌控般，興奮歡愉越漲越滿，痛苦難受越來越大，好像有什麼東西就要從下體透進體內往腰間、往脊骨、往頭顱噴發而出。

接著安希的拇指忽地加重力道，按住已不堪再刺激的那點，一旋一轉。

磅礴的快感從下腹竄起，毆蒂娜猛地睜大了眼，無聲地張開口......停止了所有的動作。咬在口中的食指也在無意識中被放開，陷在漩渦裡幾乎要斷開的思維被竄至腦海中的快感徹底炸散，眼前一片燦白......  
所有的聲音都遠離了開來，世界一片寂靜，一切都喪失了形體，只有白......

熱流從甬道裡流出，漫過擱淺前端的雙指。  
甬壁在抽蓄，咬著安希重新滑入的兩指，下腹不斷收縮......

僵硬的肌肉突然間失去了繼續繃緊的氣力，她癱軟在安希的懷抱裡......  
身體還在發顫。渾身像泡在熱水浴中泡得太久，濕漉漉又毫無力氣。  
墜在眼角的淚混著汗水，跌進兩人赤裸緊貼的肌膚間，轉瞬消失了蹤影......

安希抱著歐蒂娜小心地將雙指退出，吮去手上的液體，拉過薄毯蓋在兩人身上。  
再將黏在對方額際、臉龐上的長髮撥開，一邊吻去佈在臉上的一層薄汗，一邊輕輕拍撫著她的背。  
等情潮慢慢緩和下來後，安希細細吻過歐蒂娜的眉眼、鼻梁，之後將額頭靠在對方的額頭上，撫摸著戀人的側臉。  
「休息一下？」安希問。  
歐蒂娜疲累地將手環上安希的腰，「安希......」  
「怎麼了？」  
「抱著我，」歐蒂娜微闔著眼，喃喃地說，「剩下的洗澡時再清理就好。」  
「但是之後你會不舒服。」  
歐蒂娜雙手稍稍收攏，想留住原本打算要起身的人。「好嗎？」  
「不公平的要求。」  
聽著兩人搏動的心跳聲，歐蒂娜淺笑著。  
「只是休息一下，不會很久。」句子說得很慢，音色沙啞低沉，充滿疲憊。  
「......嗯。」安希緩緩點頭。  
「忍不住有點貪心。」  
安希在她的額角上印下一吻，「太少抱你了嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
安希將歐蒂娜摟得更緊了些，臉頰輕貼在戀人已經掩飾不住困乏的臉龐上。  
「別躺著太久。」  
「好。」

 

結果她，睡著了。

 

摟著歐蒂娜，安希輕輕梳攏戀人被汗水沾濕的長髮。  
趁著懷中的人睡著之際，她抬手看向自己的食指，上頭略微破皮的咬痕已經開始有些紅腫可能不久就會產生瘀青。  
安希微微一笑。  
記得兩人一開始發現彼此在性愛中忍受不住時所特有的小習慣後，她們曾為了不讓對方咬傷自己而各自採取對策，也為此拌過嘴。  
那時她理解到不管再怎麼勸說、阻止，歐蒂娜都會忍不住咬食指來抑制無法控制的呻吟後，她就決定主動將自己手指放在歐蒂娜微啟的口中。  
那次的嘗試效果顯著，兩人都沒有在歡愛中留下齒痕，雖然事後被氣急敗壞的人大聲理論了番。  
『你這個笨蛋！怎麼可以在那時後把手指放到我的嘴裡！咬傷怎麼辦？』  
『有人也在那時吻我，也不答應以後不再那樣。好像也不怕被咬傷。』  
『......你不會。』  
『你也不會。』

看著懷裡深深沉睡的人，安希帶笑的眼神裡蘊藏幽深的情緒。  
在早已褪去顏色的遙遠過去裡，曾經有個人用傲慢輕浮得令人生厭的語氣對她說，歐蒂娜會在那時咬食指......雖然她知道她們有的是充滿鮮豔色彩的，現在、未來。  
「吶，我應該是你在這種時候第一個咬傷的人吧。」  
安希將身子往下移，低下頭，親吻歐蒂娜左胸口沉穩跳動著的心臟。  
「我不只愛吃醋、小心眼，還是個佔有慾很強的人喔。」安希說。

 

半小時後歐蒂娜被搖醒，偎著安希溫暖的身體朦朦朧朧地聽著對方柔聲催促——梳洗身體。  
——可是，好累......  
但這句話不能說出口。  
她緩緩睜開眼睛，再撐起身體。薄毯從身上滑落。冰涼的空氣刺在肌膚上讓未著片縷的她不禁瑟縮，而且剛醒的人總是比平時還要畏懼寒冷，但很快還留有餘溫的毯子重新回到了她的身上。安希用毯子嚴嚴實實地將她包裹住。  
「在這裡等我。」  
沒等她回應，安希下了床走到衣櫥前翻找出兩件浴袍，捧著它們走回床前，將其中一件遞給歐蒂娜。  
「已經很晚了，」安希說，「一起洗吧。」  
歐蒂娜愣了下，直直地看著未著衣物的安希，腦海裡盤旋著安希的那句“一起洗”，一時間不知該怎麼回應。  
臉頰慢慢熱了起來。  
安希的手在她眼前晃了晃。  
「在想什麼？臉都紅了。難道——」勾起歐蒂娜的下巴，「在想......一起洗澡的事？」  
中指在下頷處曖昧地擦著細緻的肌膚來回滑動。  
「不能縱欲過度喔。」  
歐蒂娜倒吸一口氣，錯開視線，穩住飄忽的心神。  
取過浴袍，「刷——」的一聲抖開，反手遞回給安希。  
「會冷，快把浴袍穿上。」

 

當她們梳洗完畢，各自換上淺藍色睡衣與淡紫色睡裙，圍著同色吸水髮巾，托著熟睡的奇奇出現在房間裡時，已經鄰近午夜十二點。  
坐在梳妝台前，雙手捧著盛裝熱牛奶的陶瓷白色馬克，歐蒂娜無奈地看著映在梳妝鏡裡包著吸水頭巾，手握吹風機，站在她身後，駕輕就熟替她吹著長髮的安希。  
她喜歡替安希吹拂頭髮，但換成安希替她打理時歐蒂娜總會不自然地面紅耳熱，雖然一點也不討厭安希替她梳理，但每每當安希的指尖在不經意間觸碰她的雙耳時，或當指腹無意地畫過耳後細柔的肌膚時，又或五指若有若無地擦過長髮下的後頸時......  
只要想著做這些事的人是安希，她總會臉紅心跳......自發現了這件事後，歐蒂娜就刻意將洗髮、吹乾等事挪移到安希做飯或忙著其他事時進行。  
然而這一次任憑她再怎麼找理由與藉口，也逃脫不了必須好好對待自己頭髮的命運，於是只能被迫耗費二十分鐘左右的時間坐在椅子上，聚精會神地一口一口啜飲著此時此刻顯得異常珍貴的熱牛奶。

垂著眼，毆蒂娜默默地啜了一口安希熱好的只剩下半杯的牛奶，再抬頭盯著鏡中印在上唇邊緣的一泓白色奶泡，被動地讓安希吹整理她的頭髮，後頸又再次感受到了肌膚相觸時特有的溫度。反射性地縮起脖子，她偷偷地覷了眼鏡中心無旁鶩替自己吹髮的戀人，接著半是慶幸半是挫敗地垂落肩膀。  
那句猶言在耳的忠告『不能縱欲過度喔』，又再次在腦海裡輕快地回響。  
歐蒂娜糾結著五官，決定強迫自己將視線與感官全部投放在眼前前後晃動的白色液面。  
——實在是太丟臉了，這種莫名燃起奇怪想望的自己。

然而這樣的行為反而引起了安希注意，緩下了手上吹髮的動作。  
「你的臉色好難看，還一直盯著牛奶。它很難喝嗎？」  
安希將開關撥至停止送風，「隔水加熱應該不會煮過頭.......難道，牛奶變質了？」  
歐蒂娜僵硬地微笑。  
「沒有......牛奶很好喝。」  
「是嗎？」  
安希重新啟動吹風機，撈起披散在歐蒂娜肩膀上帶著水氣的頭髮，和著左右淺幅擺動的熱風上下撥動，不置可否。

 

轟轟的送風聲、手指時不時畫過肌膚的觸感、吹在皮膚上暖洋洋的熱風，讓亂糟糟的思緒攪成一團，接連不絕，就像一場無心的誘惑。  
......誘惑？  
這個詞倏地撞進了歐蒂娜的腦中，耳根飛快地騰紅。她捏了捏手上的馬克杯，看似隨意地瞄了一眼安希，了解到一切都毫無異樣後，放膽地讓自己開始思索誘惑的涵義。  
首先她很確定自己並不討厭安希先前的那項提議，也許還想學會，只是在此之前她從未思考過『誘惑』這件事。被安希要與要安希，一切都是水道渠成理所當然的，但如果能讓游刃有餘的安希為自己流露出別無僅有的著迷......就像自己偶爾把持不住時那樣，如果能學......  
在她絞盡腦汁要探成這門高深的學問時，安希的聲音把她拽了回來，她又再次錯失了叩進這扇大門的機會。  
「已經吹好了。嗯？你的臉好紅，是不是不舒服？」  
說著就要將手貼上她的額頭。  
歐蒂娜迅速地將安希的手擋住，忙不迭地阻止。  
「不，沒事、沒事。」  
「你洗完澡後就好奇怪。」  
「真的沒什麼。」  
「歐蒂娜，讓我確認一下你的體溫。」  
「不用、不用。」  
安希的表情慢慢收斂。  
「你......不想讓我碰到你？」  
歐蒂娜連忙搖頭，糾著的眉尖幾乎要碰到一塊。  
「我只是——那個......」  
「那個？」安希不明所以地看著她。  
「就是......」  
歐蒂娜咬了咬下唇，宛如豁出去般地答道：「......誘惑。」但聲音卻小得快聽不見。  
「......誘惑？」  
「就是之前我做不對的那個......」  
安希瞟著一臉心虛的戀人，意味深長地搖頭，「竟然在想這個。」  
歐蒂娜不做它想地澄清。  
「想要想清楚什麼是誘惑，而且......」扭捏地看向鏡子裡的安希，「我......也想學會。」  
「學來好誘惑我嗎？」  
安希拍了拍歐蒂娜的肩膀，語重心長地說：  
「這麼欲求不滿呀，這樣下去真的會縱欲過度喔。歐蒂娜，要好好克制。」  
說完，解開髮巾，側著頭，撩起垂落身側仍濕著的波浪長髮，依循同樣的方法按部就班地吹撫。  
眼角餘光裡歐蒂娜臉頰上的顏色比粉色長髮還深。

 

那個深夜，安希將歐蒂娜的頭靠在自己的胸前，手攬著她細瘦的腰，臉頰貼靠著微溫的髮頂，對著意識已經模糊的戀人說：  
「不需要誘惑我.....你已經太有吸引力了。」  
歐蒂娜回摟住她，夢囈般地喃語。  
「嗯.......安希......喜歡你抱著......」  
她的吻輕輕印上歐蒂娜的長髮，唇角漾著淡淡的笑。  
「睡吧。」  
  
  
  
——我會抱著你的。

 

 

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　《完》


End file.
